Harry Potter and the Department of Chaos
by SkullDanny
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year, and he finds out he may not be the only Potter, and what's Voldemort planning? When will he strike across the wizarding world? R/R please. ----SOME SPOILERS!!---- PG for some swearing and violence. rating may
1. Number 4, Privet Drive

Harry Potter and the Department of Chaos  
  
Author's note: I do not own Harry potter or any of J.K. Rowling's other characters, though I wish I did. She's almost as rich as the queen, you know! *babbles on*  
  
The quiet neighborhood of Privet Drive was shattered by a scream, uttered by the young teen living in the house number 4.  
  
A fat man with a permanent violet face awoke, Awaking his wife, a horse faced frail lady. "I swear, if that boy continues screaming, he'll have to go!" Uncle Vernon hissed to Aut Petunia.  
  
"But with Duddikins gone, we'll be all alone again!" "Better than that idiot boy waking us up every night." He said angrily.  
  
The teen tossed in his bed, his unruly black hair sticking out in all direction, his face clad in cold sweat. He cried out again, falling off the bed. His eyes snapped open and his emerald green eyes looked around, alarmed. He scrambled for his glasses, putting them on with shaky hands.  
  
"That was the worst yet." The 16 year old spoke to himself. Over the past summer He had grown at least six inches, his voice much deeper then when he was last at Hogwarts. He stood up, reaching for the Quill and Parchment sitting on his desk. He dipped his quill in the ink and began to write out a name.  
  
Dear Sirius---  
  
His eyes widened as he stared at the almost blank parchment. "Why do I keep writing to him?" He spoke softly as he remembered that he was gone. His godfather was gone. His chest gave a mighty heave as he leaned back, looking at the ceiling, gazing within himself, not seeing the outer world. He suddenly slammed his fist on the table, his knuckles white.  
  
"Dammit Sirius."He growled as he gazed outside through heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up, lifting his head from the desk, wincing at the cramp in his back. He stretched and stood up, trying desperately to flatten his hair but to no avail. He grumbled, not being in the best of moods, his Scar tingling slightly. He slumped down the stairs, walking slowly into the kitchens, staring at his falsely happy aunt and uncle. Uncle Vernon was holding the receiver of the phone so tight Harry raised a brow, thinking the phone would explode any moment. He looked expectantly at aunt Petunia.  
  
Uncle Vernon was the first to speak as Petunia gazed outside the window, not noticing Harry.  
  
"One of your freaky friends is on the phone." He hissed to Harry and thrust the telephone to Harry, almost throwing it. Harry grabbed it excitedly and put the receiver to his ear.  
  
"H..Harry?"  
  
"Ginny! How're you?"  
  
"Fine, Harry, but we need you to come to the burrow. Straight away."  
  
Harry felt like he was floating, his dream forgotten momentarily. "Of course! Is Ron there? You're using the telephone great!" He babbled on.  
  
Ginny sounded hurt that he would rather talk to Ron than her. "No, Harry. He just left with Hermione." She said indignantly.  
  
"Oh, okay." Harry spoke, and looked around at the living room he had now retreated into to avoid the glares he was getting from his aunt and uncle.  
  
"I'll meet you there. I'll be there soon. We need you there." She said and then hung up.  
  
"B.But I don't need to be picked up!" Harry frowned, looking at the telephone. Why did they need him there? He shrugged and looked to the fire and ran upstairs to pack his bag and find the Floo powder he had stashed away in his room. He grabbed his Firebolt and all of the other things he needed and packed them away, having to sit on his trunk to snap it shut. He searched his room desperately and relaxed as he looked under his bed, spotting the Floo powder in a small box hidden in the very back of his bed. He grabbed it and ran downstairs as fast as he could with a very heavy trunk in is right hand as his left hand held the powder. He ran into the kitchen, looked to his relatives and spoke.  
  
"I'm going to the burrow. See you next summer!" He said and ran out of the room, back up to his room.  
  
"I can't believe I almost forgot you, Hedwig!" He said to the snowy owl that sticking her beak in the air.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I almost forgot you!" He said, frowning. He grabbed her cage and ran downstairs, stopping in his tracks as he stared, shocked at the young woman emerging from the fireplace. Vernon and Petunia were in the doorway, complexion pasty white, their mouths half open, and their eyes wide.  
  
The young woman had long fiery red hair, and an olive complexion covered in freckles. She wore muggle clothes, a brown tee shirt and denim capris that went to the middle of her shins. She smiled the most beautiful smile at Harry and Harry's eyes widened as he felt like his knees were about to buckle.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said enthusiastically and launched herself at him, enveloping him in a large hug.  
  
"I missed you so much, Harry!"  
  
"And I you!"  
  
Vernon and Petunia huffed angrily.  
  
"Leave before we change our minds!" Vernon spoke sharply to Harry and he nodded, grabbing his trunk and Hedwig. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.  
  
He threw the powder down and yelled 'THE BURROW!" and he was enveloped in cool green flames as he felt himelf being sucked through the Floo network. He landed heavily into the Burrow's fireplace and he looked around, staring at the smiling faces of the Weasley family, minus Percy.  
  
He crawled out with Hedwig and his trunk quickly, Ginny soon reappearing in the fireplace after him.  
  
Harry glanced at the clock sitting on the kitchen wall. He smiled as he realized his name had been added to the clock. Everyone was at the burrow, except for Ron and Hermione(who had been recently added as well) and Arthur Weasley, Ron and Hermione at 'Shopping' and Mr. Weasley at 'Work'.  
  
All of the Weasleys in the burrow came rushing up to him, taking turns to give hugs, Mrs. Weasley coming back for more.  
  
"Oh, Harry! How are you're dreams? How were the Dursleys treating you?" She babbled on, clutching him tight in her arms so much that he couldn't breathe. He almost squeaked and looked over at the clock again, as Ron and Hermione slowly moved to 'Home'. He looked at the door expectantly but no one came. Instead, a screech emitted from outside, and everybody stopped where they were, Mrs. Weasley letting go of Harry. 


	2. Life in the Burrow

Harry Potter and the Department of Chaos  
  
Chapter two: Life in the burrow  
  
Diclaimer: *sighs* No, I do not own Harry potter. Rowling, if you are willing to sell the WHOLE corporation for.ehm.*looks at empty wallet, then at piggy bank* 10 cents, I will buy it! XD  
  
----  
  
Harry ran outside, looking around frantically for the two teens.  
  
Then he spotted them. He let out a loud laugh as he looked at the couple, Hermione clutching to Ron as if he was her favorite book. Ron's eyes were wide and his face and ears were a deep scarlet. Hermione pointed shakily to the gnome sitting in front of her, deliriously happy that he was able to scare someone.  
  
Hermione shuddered.  
  
"I. What. Those." She whispered, clinging to Ron. Harry chuckled and made his way over. Ron looked at him pleadingly as Harry grabbed the gnome and swung around, throwing him into the other yard.  
  
Harmione relaxed, blushing furiously as she let go of Ron.  
  
"Why were you clinging to me like that, Ron? Aren't you used to those?" She said rather indignantly. Ron glared at her and stalked into the house. Hermione suddenly paused, looking at Harry.  
  
"Why are you here, Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"I got sent here because. Well, I'm not really sure.." He said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, anyway, we should get our results and letters today." Hermione said, and as if on cue, Errol flew through the garden, hitting into random trees. Hermione giggled and Harry started walking towards the house, Hermione soon following.  
  
Errol managed to make it into the kitchen, collapsing on the counter in exhaustion as Mrs. Weasley took the letters from Errol's legs. She looked at the letters and put them out on the table. There were 9 letters in all, one for Ginny, and two each for Ron and Hermione, and four for Harry. As all of them came in, they all settled down in front of the table covered in delicious breakfast items. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table, and Ron and Hermione sat together opposite Harry and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley passed out the letters and all of them covered their plates in food. They opened their OWL results first, and Ginny ate quietly, dreading the OWLs that were to come for her and all of the other fifth years.  
  
Hermione looked through her OWLs expectantly. She squealed happily.  
  
"10 OWLs! I can't believe it!" She squealed.  
  
Ron didn't look quite as happy.  
  
"6 OWLs. At least it's more than Fred and George." He said grumpily.  
  
Harry opened his, dreading the worst. His eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
"7 OWLs! I got an A for potions, and an O for DADA." He said dryly.  
  
Harry set the OWL results away and opened his Hogwarts letter. Thank goodness there wasn't any risk of being expelled this summer. He sighed happily at the thought.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
We are pleased to have you back for another year. Please find Enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins September 1st.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry smiled as he thought of another year at Hogwarts. He grinned at Ginny and the others and opened the list of things he was going to need.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
  
Sixth year students will require:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes One plain pointed hat One pair of protective gloves(Dragon hide or similar) One Winter cloak(black, silver fastenings) One set of dress Robes(Velvet preferably)  
  
Set books  
  
All sixth year students should have a copy of the following.  
  
The standard book of spells(Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk  
A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling  
An Intermediate's guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One thousand magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
An intermediate Guide to Defense against the dark arts by Hilda Earstern  
The guide to Animatus(A/N: I forgot what it's called) by Hidirph Felting  
  
Other equipment  
  
1 cauldron  
1 wand  
1 set glass phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students May also bring an Owl OR a cat OR a toad OR a rat.  
  
Harry looked up from his letter to find Ron and Hermione gaping at their  
letters.  
  
Harry grinned. "Made head boy and girl?" He said cheerfully.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded slowly, staring at their badges. Ginny grinned  
almost maniacally.b  
  
"I made prefect!" She said, looking at Harry excitedly.  
  
Harry looked at his next letter. He frowned. It had no name or address.  
He shrugged and opened it anyway, gaping at what was inside.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I, Albus Dumbledore give you the keys to your second and third vaults.  
Your second contains the rest of your fortune and the third contains Your  
parents possessions. You may find some interesting and useful things in  
Diagon alley this year. Buy at will, for you and your friends.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry stared at the two golden keys much like the one he had before.  
Stuffing them in his pocket before anyone could see, he opened the next  
letter quickly, a much larger letter looking like it contained something.  
  
This will help in your battle.  
  
Harry frowned and shook out the contents. A single sheet of paper with a  
note attached fell out. The paper looked old and ratty, like it had been  
re used over and over again.  
  
This is a fortune teller. Say 'I wish for marshmallows' and tap it with your wand. It will tell you what you wish to seek.  
  
Ron reached over and looked at the map.  
  
"It looks like the Marauder's Map." Ron said curiously, then shrugged, going back to his conversation with Hermione. 


End file.
